Peak or visor caps are widely worn by golfers, baseball players, hunters and farm workers. These caps have a generally hemisherical shell which fits over the upper portion of the head. The lower edge of the shell extends down close to the top of the ears. A visor or peak, attached to the shell lower edge, extends forward normally about two and one-half to four inches, with three inches about average. The visor usually has a width of about six to eight inches, with seven inches about average. The cap shell is usually made of cloth, which can be insulated for warmth, or partially or wholly of an open mesh material for wear in warm climates where ventilation is desirable. The visor is often made of one or more layers of cloth sewn together, with or without an internal sheet of cardboard or other stiffening material.
The purpose of the visor is to protect the wearers face against excessive sunlight which can cause sunburn and harm the eyes. The visor is also intended to protect the face and eyes against rain. While the normal visor generally provides acceptable protection against the described elements there are times when the visor is not long enough to provide the desired protection, such as when it rains heavily and the ordinary visor does not adequately protect the face and eyeglasses. Also, early in the morning and late in the day when the sun is low in the sky, ordinary visors do not provide the desired amount of shade to protect the eyes.
Castanaro U.S. Pat. No. 1,610,745 discloses a cap with a permanent visor having an extendible visor in a pocket between two adjacent layers forming the permanent visor. Flexible strips or cords limit forward or outward movement of the extendible visor. However, no mechanical means is provided to maintain the extendible visor in any specific fixed inward or outward position so that it can slide in or out at an inappropriate time. There is a need, accordingly, for an improved visor cap, which provides additional protection against the elements during such adverse conditions having an extendible visor which can securely hold it in stored and outward positions.